Fuzzybrow and the Birthday Race
by Chalinaroses
Summary: The day of Francis' birthday party, Arthur makes up his mind not to go. A mistake, non? T for language and setting bad examples.


_My friend, who is a France cosplayer like me, suggested we write a fiction in honor of Francis' birthday. I suggested we both write one separately. So, I decided on a little short story on what happens one day in July on the date of Francis' birthday party…Rated T for language and setting bad examples._

Arthur glanced at the calendar on the wall, then away again. _I've gone to so many of his birthday parties in the past, I'm sure I won't be missed at this one, _he thought to himself, ambling out of the kitchen. He walked into his living room and sat down in an armchair, picking up some papers and flipping through them, trying to find the one he needed to work on. _I'm already looking forward to a nice relaxing evening with a nice book and a cup of tea._

At eight o'clock that evening, the doorbell rang.

"Who would…?" Arthur muttered, setting down some papers and a cup of tea and going to get the door. He opened it-

"Bonjour, Arthur, how are you?"

England groaned.

"_Why _are you here, Francis?" Arthur said.

"To take you to my birthday party." Francis replied in an annoyingly cheerful tone, bumping past England into the house.

"I'm not going to go this year, frog." Arthur sighed, leaving the door open and standing beside it, ready to slam it behind Francis.

"Well, that much is apparent." Francis replied. "That's why I'm _taking_ you."

Arthur paused staring at him. "What exactly does that mean?"

Then with surprising speed Francis darted behind England, slid his arms up and around his shoulders, and started dragging him out the door.

"FROG, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! LET GO OF ME THIS BLOODY INSTANT! LET GO, I SAY! FRANCIS!"

Without a word but with a cheerful smile, Francis threw England into the passenger seat (the door was already open), slammed it shut, ran around to the other side of the car, and before Arthur could right himself was pulling out of the driveway.

"Francis, what are you _thinking_?" Arthur cried, reaching for the Lock/Unlock button-

"You took out the entire button?" He exclaimed, staring at the empty hole.

"Oui."

"_Why?"_

"So you couldn't escape." He said simply.

England muttered angrily for a few seconds, then said, "Why exactly are you doing this?"

"To get you to my birthday party."

"You know what I mean."

Francis paused for a second, thinking, then said, "Because it's fun, no?"

"NO!" Arthur yelled. "It is NOT fun!"

Francis simply laughed.

They drove on in silence for a while, England sulking and France grinning.

"Oh look, it's Netherlands!" Francis exclaimed, motioning to their right where the other nation was driving. The other car jolted menacingly forward a few times.

"Looks like he wants to race, no?" Francis said. He looked around them, checking for cars, then slammed on the gas, bringing the car to just below the speed limit.

"FRANCIS, STOP THAT THIS INSTANT." Arthur said, gripping the door handle and staring wildly ahead of them.

Francis merely laughed and glanced over at the Netherlands. They each gave each other a challenging look before turning wildly and accelerating onto a side street that was a detour to the party location.

"You know?" England said in a much higher voice then before as the two cars battled to stay ahead, accelerating all the while, "I was wondering why you set the location in England."

Francis chuckled again, accelerating.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW STUPID THIS IS?" Arthur said. "WHAT IF SOMEONE COMES DOWN THE ROAD?"

"Then we'll slow down and let them go by. We're not crazy teenagers; we know a thing or two. _Relax."_

"I BLOODY WON'T RELAX, FROG! YOU TWO GOT ALL ITALIAN ON ME AND I DON'T LIKE IT!"

Francis accelerated.

"Wait-ISN'T THIS A RENTED CAR?" England asked, turning to Francis.

"Oui. I'll be careful with it." He made a terrifying and dangerous maneuver to get ahead of Netherlands.

"Oh dear…" Arthur muttered, gripping the door handle tighter.

"Ahh, we're here." Francis sighed, hurtling in the parking lot and squealing to a stop.

England burst out of the car and stumbled a couple feet forward, putting his hands on his knees.

"I-will-NEVER-forgive-you-for-this."

"I know you won't. Oh, here's Netherlands!"

The car came jolting into the lot. Netherlands stepped out and walked towards them.

"Ahhhh, that was nice. Got all of my out anger about the game. He gave the lot of them steroid-infused tomato juice, man, I'm telling you. Sucked for my team…but I wish they did that with weed…"

"Let's go enjoy the party." Francis said, grabbing England by the arm and dragging him into the building.


End file.
